YokozawaxKirishima ft Hiyo- Closest Thing To A Mom
by KOWritesIt
Summary: When Hiyori gets confronted at school for not having a mother,she gets insecure.Yokozawa decides to find out what the issue O DAD FAMILY! Yokozawa and Kirishima fluff and family moments with Hiyori.Rated K


(I am planning on doing a sekaiichi hatsukoi chapter story but I don't know when I will do it.I STILL NEED TO WRITE DURARARA! MY BABY~ OAO. I don't own the characters or the )

Hiyori was coming home from school,feeling kind of knew she didn't have mother to call her ,this never truly bothered her since she has a loving father but he works too much to be next to her all the ,it didn't bother her because she liked to be alone and she knew her daddy loved her and when he comes home they will have so much fun!

Honestly,she didn't know Yokozawa and her father were gay lovers (yes,I said gay so chill 's my story I can put them on the spot like that if I want to) but it didn't matter because now it was even more fun with him around! They went places more often,laughed more often,got chores done more often and was happy...But now she wasn't.

Back to the point,teachers question her who her mother was,why she was never there at conferences,and why was her family not normal. It bothered her a lot,more than never knew what it was like to have a mom but from movies she had seen, it must've been someone worry about you,someone to comfort you,someone to share interest in and have support sounded wait,she got that all from her dad but something felt missing!

She didn't notice she was in the apartment with her head down and her mind in the gloomy clouds. Yokozawa was cooking dinner and greeted her but she was too distracted by her own self pity.

"Hiyo?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"It was rare for this sweet girl to act this wasn't a liar!No,sir!But she felt as this was childish to talk about so she remain silent for a moment.

"I am sad...,"Yokozawa blinked before turning off the stove and walking over to the kitchen chair and taking a seat,waving his hand to invite her into a conversation.

"What seems to be the issue?" apparently her father was somewhere else at the moment,which may be best.

"I don't have a normal family like everyone else,Oniichan...The teachers and students find me odd that I don't have a mother and it's bumming me out," Her voice almost cracked and Yokozawa was a bit sorry for her. Having no mother had to be hard and before her father was a single dad,struggling to make a living to help her. Yokozawa had a sudden instinct to hold Hiyori close and he followed simply picked her up,sat her in his lap and embraced her into a warm and gentle hug.

"You may not have a mother but your family is if it isn't,normal is over about it,you have a father that loves you and..." He was he?It would be weird to tell a ten year old that he loved her.I mean,even if he did,what was he?He wasn't anyone special.

"and?"the young one tilted her head to the side in tried to find the words.

"I love are a sweet girl and a good...friend," he smiled and was glad he found a reasonable word. Hiyori leaned in to place her head on his chest.

"You know,Oniichan,you are the closest thing to a mother I ever had...," the confession repeated in his head as his eyes widen and grip tighten on her. He never thought he was parent material but...She was sort of right...He liked the idea of being part of the family.

"I told you were mama," said a familiar voice.

"Daddy!" a now smiling Hiyori broke free from Yokozawa's arms into a new ,her father was bathing and had new clothes on and such. Yokozawa was baffled then he became defensive.

"Shut up!That's odd!" then he covered his mouth as he stared at the sort of disappointed paused in silence before a sigh escaped his lips.

"Alright,alright...," he mumbled with a small blush.

"I'm mama...," giggles and chuckles were filling the volume of the heard footsteps prance towards him.

"Then lets make this official," he pecked Yokozawa's lips and Yokozawa's face turned a bright red.

"NOT INFRONT OF HER!" he barked but all she did was liked her abnormal family.

(Hope you liked this cute fanfic!I love this couple to the core of my heart~.Yay for two dad families~! I hope this was not OOC and i hope you enjoyed~)


End file.
